No Air
by MaybeWeAre
Summary: Emma was starting to worry that she might explode. A year without Regina was one thing, but now each hour, each minute was torment. Every word Regina said, every raised eyebrow or quirk of her lips, and Emma just wanted to shove her up against something and touch her. Touch her and never stop. SQ smut with breathplay for ouatfemkink.


Based on a prompt from the OUAT femslash kink meme: Regina/Emma breathplay, crying. desperate, hungry reunion sex with lots of sobbing and choking with the blue scarf? hands? queening? any and all of it.

* * *

Emma was starting to worry that she might explode. A year without Regina was one thing, but now each hour, each minute was torment. Every word Regina said, every raised eyebrow or quirk of her lips, and Emma just wanted to shove her up against something and touch her. Touch her and never stop.

But Regina, of course, didn't have time to waste. She was all focus, making potions and trying to figure out who cast this curse. Even in these moments when no one else was around, when Emma had Regina all to herself. So Emma slumped down against the table in Regina's office, watching with a scowl as Regina tinkered with her potion.

"Something wrong?" Regina asked, keeping her eyes on the bottles she was carefully mixing.

"You look hot when you're being all sciencey," Emma grumbled.

Regina smiled, finally glancing in Emma's direction before focusing again. "And why is that a problem?"

"Because you're ignoring me."

Emma was shocked when Regina put the bottles down and turned to face her fully. "Hardly. I noticed you were pouting, didn't I?"

"Doesn't make up for the fact that I haven't gotten to properly touch you in a year." There had been a few hurried kisses in the back room at Granny's, but nothing more. "I need you."

Regina smirked, eyes locked on Emma's in a challenge. "No one's stopping you," she said in a low voice.

Emma was on her feet in an instant, grabbing fistfuls of the blue scarf wound around Regina's neck and tugging hard. Regina stumbled forward just as Emma intended, but the blonde didn't expect the sharp gasp as the scarf cut off Regina's air. "Sorry!" She reached for Regina's neck to loosen the soft fabric, but Regina caught her hands.

"Don't apologize," Regina said breathily, a flash of arousal crossing her face. Emma studied her for a moment before pulling the brunette in for a crushing kiss.

"You like that," Emma said, just to make sure, before she gave another sharp tug to Regina's scarf.

"Yes," Regina hissed, taking a handful of blonde hair and bringing Emma back to the kiss. Emma briefly let go of the scarf to lift Regina onto the table, bottles and equipment crashing to the ground. "Don't break…" Regina started, but Emma cut her off by pulling hard on the scarf.

"I finally found a way to shut you up," Emma said with a grin. Keeping Regina seated on the edge of the table, Emma slipped a hand up under her skirt. "Seems I'm not the only one who's been wanting this all day," she added as her fingers brushed against soaked lace.

"Please," Regina whispered, arms going around Emma's shoulders to steady herself.

Emma took hold of the scarf just below Regina's neck, using the fabric to guide Regina into a heated kiss. "Please what?"

Regina pulled back just enough to see Emma with unfocused eyes. "Fuck me."

The words sent a delicious buzz down Emma's spine, and the blonde simultaneously cut off Regina's air again and thrust two fingers deep into her lover. She let up on the scarf after a moment, not wanting to run the risk of hurting Regina. Her motions beneath Regina's skirt, though, didn't relent.

Regina sucked in a sharp breath, the air escaping her lungs in what sounded almost like a sob. Emma leaned in to press her lips to the underside of Regina's jaw, just above the scarf. "I missed you," she murmured, closing her eyes for a moment and just focusing on how it felt to have Regina so near again. Nails digging into Emma's shoulders, body tensing around and against the blonde.

Regina's next sob was in the form of Emma's name, needy and pleading. She was so close – Emma had never gotten her to this point so fast. Whether it was the long absence or the breathplay, Emma wasn't sure.

"Emma, Emma, please," Regina was saying against her ear. "Do it again." Her voice was cracking with frustration, with emotion.

"I never was one for taking orders, you know," Emma teased, unwinding the scarf and tossing it on the table.

Another broken sob at the loss. "Don't stop." Regina was so tight around Emma's fingers by now, so desperate, tears rising in her eyes.

Emma nipped at the soft skin of Regina's neck. "Trust me?"

The word "yes" was hardly finished before Emma brought a hand to where the scarf had been. She gripped Regina's neck hard, feeling Regina's wild pulse beneath her fingers. Emma squeezed and watched brown eyes flutter shut. Regina trembled through her orgasm, mouth open as though she'd be crying out if Emma was allowing her any air.

Emma let go the moment Regina went limp, glad to see the brunette's body desperately taking in breath even though she couldn't rouse her. She carried the older woman to the couch and sat beside her, remaining at her side until Regina finally came to.


End file.
